All around me
by Beautiful Nothings
Summary: Naruto sits in his room and think about Sasuke. one shot song fic, SasuNaru. Read, pretty much better then the summary. rated 'T' cause I like that letter o.o


**Auther: **_Beautiful Nothing_

**Catagory:**_ Romance. A bit angsty in the beginning_

**Pairing: **_Sasuke x Naruto_

**Warning: **_This is yaoi, you no likey, you can either go back, and find something you do like, or read, but no flaming, or I'll send my man-eating dust bunnies after you, and well. _

**F**E**A**R **T**H**E **D**U**S**T **B**U**N**N**I**E**S!

_song, _"_speach_", story, enjoy :D

**Beta: **_Kat_

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish it, I don't own Naruto. But! Sasuke does!! And I certainly don't own the following song!!_

**Flyleaf** -- _All Around Me_

------------------------------------------

**A promise **

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips _

_for you..._

Naruto reaches up towards the roof, eyes closed, he was thinking of Sasuke. Wishing he was here.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the hand outstretched towards the roof sighing sadly he glanced at the digital clock.

3:00AM

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

He shivered, closing his eyes and turned onto his side. It was cold in the room, every time he breathed out he could see his breath.

_My hand floats up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade into our secret place_

He once again laid on his back and he reached his hands out, hoping to grasp onto him, to keep him from going. From leaving, even if it was too late. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a sleep.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too, with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

In his dream Sasuke was there; standing with his hands draped around Naruto's shoulders, holding him close, there bodies swaying to the rhythm of nothing. As time passed, whispering filled the world, making the blondes head spin with sadness. Whispers of "_He hates you, he left you: he'll never come back_" Tears started to flow down his cheeks like a river rushing to the ocean. And the Sasuke that was holding him close slowly faded away.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Naruto woke with a jolt, tears rushing down his cheek much like in the dream. He quickly pulled his knees to his chest, and sobbed quietly to the cold room. Ignoring the familiar presents he felt in the room. It was probably just his imagination, so he continued to cry.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive..._

Footsteps were heard coming from the open windows direction towards the bed the blonde sat on crying. As soon as the figure stopped in front of the bed, in front of the blonde, he looked up from his tear soaked knees and gasped.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

"_Sa-sasuke?_" Naruto gasped, as more tears flowed down his red cheeks; pure shock written in his beautiful blue eyes that mirror the ocean, mirroring the sky. And there indeed, was Sasuke, standing right in front of his bed.

_Take my hand I give it to you_

_Now you owe me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

Naruto reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real, to make sure it wasn't another one of his dreams, or illusions. The other to, reached out, there hands colliding, and their fingers intertwined as more tears began flowing down the blondes face.

"_S-sasuke_!" Naruto stuttered out happily, before diving out into Sasuke's arms, the other boy wrapping his arms around the blondes small frame tightly as his back collided with the floor, his arms tightening around him, not wanting to let go. Ever. "_Sasuke! Sasuke!_" Naruto said, hoping the boy would say something to confirm it's true and that's what he got. "_Na-ru-to_" the raven boy said on the floor tightening his grip on the blonde. "_I'm sorry for leaving you.._" The raven said, moving his hand to stroke the boy's hair. Naruto began to soak Sasuke's shirt with more tears. "_Sasuke... Sasuke.._" The blond said, once again. The blond wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, and pulled him even closer. "_Sasuke.. Please don't leave me again... Please..."_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed.._

Sasuke smiled, and place his hand back around the boys back, and brought him much closer if possible, bringing the blondes ear next to his mouth. "_I won't_" he whispered "_I promise.._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for those whom like angsty stuff, here's an alternant ending! (so I wouldn't have to make a new doccument/mage)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled, and place his hand back around the boys back, and brought him much closer if possible, bringing the blondes ear next to his mouth. "_I'm sorry_" he whispered, smiled again, and laid his head back on the ground. The blonde shocked at his words looked up at him in the eyes, and started to cry again, "_Sasuke!_" echoed through deaf's ears, as the raven boy disappeared, again. From his life. Away... forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? reveiw, please. D


End file.
